Families
by Ladyleo145
Summary: Bella lives with the Cullen's and everything is good her secret is safe but what if after she receives an e-mail that changes everything. Will her excitement blinding her Bella may have to revive something she never intended to. Good luck Bella
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat down at her computer checking her e-mails from her mom. It's been three months since she moved in with the Cullen's and though currently they were out hunting, her time here has been great. They even brought her a cat name 'Tinka'.

"Tinka come here girl." Bella said kneeing down to grab the kitten rubbing against her leg onto her lab. "Let's see who next me today? Hmm… mom wants me to visit, Phil says hi and my brother Riku, Haji and Solomon." She read calmly.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Bella screamed happily causing three things to happen. One Tinka Jumped off her lap, she began bouncing in her chair and three Edward storms into their room.

"Bella what's wrong!" Edward yelled panic filling him. "Baby please tell me." Edward plead when Bella didn't answer him. For the longest minute of his life he waited watching her bouncing in her chair with her back toward him.

"Edward," she spoke trying to keep the scream off her tongue.

"Yes?"

"Where's Esme and Carlisle?" Bella asked almost desperately. Confused he tells her the entering the front door now. With the words barely out of his mouth Bella was down the three flights of stairs and toward the front door.

"Oh please oh please oh pleases can they come. I promise to do anything you say. Oh please oh please oh please just say ya!" Bella begged bouncing up and down in front of Carlisle and Esme the moment they walked thought the door. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaase! They won't find out about your secret I promise so please oh please oh please can they stay the week next week." She continued in one breath still never stopping her bouncing.

"Bella, dear, calm down and tell me who you want to come." Esme said placing her hands on Bella's shoulders. Brely Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath willing herself to come down. When she finally opened her eyes however her bouncing started again.

"Dear look at Jasper," Carlisle whispered when he heard his wife sign. Looking at him she noticed he to was bouncing trying hard not to giggle. "She can't calm down more then she is. To be honest I'm surprised she hasn't been screaming."

"She did Carlisle, when I was coming home I heard her scream. God I've never seen you so happy Bella who's coming?" Edward asked watching her from the bottom of the stairs.

"MY BROTHER HAJI AND SOLOMAN!" Bella screamed bouncing harder then before. While Jasper is giggling uncontrollably, "SO can they come?" She asked again.

"Of Course Child who ever can make you this happy is always welcome. But you didn't tell me you had a brother." Esme said though nobody heard it because the moment she said yes Bella screamed again and was already running back up the stairs to tell her guests.

"You guys we may have a problem with Jasper thought." Emmett announced looking at Jasper who's on the verge of crying as Alice smooth him. He kept mumbling one thing. "I can't believe that happened." Over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Their coming they're coming. Oh my goddess they're coming." Bella sang though the house unable to hold her excitement any longer. As it was all morning she was hopping in her seat and pacing back and fort where she stood. Jasper, the poor man was bouncing along with her. He had on the biggest smile any of them have ever seen.

Taking pity on Jasper, Edward led Bella upstairs and told Emmett to carry Jasper to Carlisle who has always been the calmest one of them all.

Leading Jasper into the kitchen Emmett pushed him into Carlisle who was talking to Esme. "Emmett you didn't have to drag me!" Jasper yelled annoyed. It took him a moment to notice he wasn't giggling anymore but when he did he hugged Carlisle.

"Thank you so much Carlisle!" Jasper signed finally able to think clearly. "Dear what did he do?" Esme asked confused like Carlisle is. "It's Bella," Jasper signed again. "She's to happy and I can't calm her down. God she had me giggling like Alice does when she finally found the right outfit. And dare I say she's happier than that. But thanks to Carlisle always being so calm. So if I stay close to him, I might not be as affected."

"When are they coming anyways?" Jasper asked.

"In 20 seconds so hold on tight to Carlisle baby," Alice answered kissing him on the cheek. And twenty seconds later the door rang and Bella come running down the stairs, surprisingly she didn't trip once. Opening the door Esme urged three boys in. "Welcome to Our home," Esme greeted. "I'm Esme, that's my husband Carlisle, my sons Jasper, Emmett and Edward and my daughters Alice, Rosalie and you know Bella."

"Everyone!" Bella yelled jumping from her place on the stairs right into the tallest boys arms. "I've missed you so much Hagi!" Bella smiled hugging the black haired man with all her strength. The man was easily six seven wearing a blue dress shirt with black dress pants to and a long black trench coat.

"Good to see you again to Bella" Hagi replied gently setting her back on her feet. Laughing Bella looked to the left then the right of him. Frowning Bella asked where was the others were when suddenly a blond headed boy made his presence know by sticking his head out.

"Boo!" the boy yelled causing Bella to scream. Laughing the boy asked if Bella missed him. "Of course I have Solomon now are you going to hug me or do I have to wait all day?" Bella asked with her arms held out.

Charging toward her Bella quickly moved to the left dodging him. After several tries a little boy crashing into her, knocking them both down, interrupted him. "Saya didn't you miss me?" The boy asked sadly.

"Stupid!" Bella said hitting him on top of his head. "How could you ever think that Ruki. There's no way I wouldn't not miss my little brother? Understand?" Bella asked. Hugging her tighter Ruki nodded his head. "I've missed you to Saya. But I've been good just like you told me to." He announced proudly


	3. Chapter 3

Ill up data as soon as my finals are over

sorry (at the end of the week I promise)

OR Three reviews

LadyLeo145


	4. Chapter 4

"Saya?" Edward questioned. "My first name." Bella said off handedly as she helped her brother off the floor. "Dear i've seen your medical records they all say 'Isabella' your first name." Carlisle said sofly while Esme lead everyone into the living room.

Once they were all seated, Bella and her family on the couch while the Cullens took up the other seats. Bella/Saya answered then unasked question. "Charlie hates my first name; Reene named me that before he had a change. That why my name is Saya Isabella-Marie Swan, and why he always writes Isabella as my first name. I had figured he told everyone my name was Isabella and since it kind of is i didn't really care."

Pausing for a moment Bella/Saya studied Haji, then the couch then back to Haji. "Where's your cheo?" she asked him causing Riku and Solomon to laugh while Haji just sighed deeply. "They took it." he stated solonly, making the two boys to laugh harder. She hugged him then knowing that that was one of the few items he would never vounterly give up given the chose. A second later she felt his arms encircle her waist and was glad she sat between him and Riku.

"Excuse me," Carlisle said interroupting the two, he asked what happened to his hand (you know why he has bangages on one). Hugging Haji tighter Jasper was suddenly hit with a massive wave of saddness as Saya/Bella whispered against Haji chest "i happened."

"It was an accident," Haji answered firmly, trying to get Bella to understand he didn't blame her. "it left my hand somewhat disfigured." he explained while gently rubbing his banaged hand against Bella cheek. Doing so though, caused her tears to fall as she nushoed her face against it, while her other hand held his to her. The arms of Riku and Solomon was suddenly rubbing her back without a word being spoken to either of them.

Seeing all this Emse glared at Carlisle in a mainter that clearly said 'fix this and fix this now or else'. Which he had by apogizing for bring up such a sensive subjust. "Don't worry it's not for me, but you must understand not all share that opinion." Haji said not bothering to look at him his whole forgest on the girl in his arms. "If you want i could take a look at it? I may be able to help in some way." Carlisle offered, curiouslty getting the best of him.

Not really caring, Haji looked at Saya/Bella, and just waited for her answer. And though he only got a bearly visualible nod he took that as an answer. "Just be careful." He warned holding out his banaged hand. "No, let me." Saya/Bella mumbled taking his hand gently and with great care that said more about the situation than her just helping him.

Bella (**this is confusing, so from now on Saya/Bella will just be Bella**) slowly kissed every inch of skin she unvalid from the wrap. She kissed everywhere skin was and when metal replaced skin her tears covered. Haji knew she would and often did kissed even his claws grabbed her face and lifted it to face him. "I don't blame you," he said kissing first one eye then "i'm okay." the other then finally her forehead. When he figured she was as okay as she'll ever get about the subjuest Haji lifted his hand away from their body and into everyone's line of vistion. There was a gasp though out the room as everyone but Bella, Haji, Riku and Solomon looked at Haji's hand for the first time.

Bella noticed while she kissed him that the flow from feash to metal was smoother then before. It now look as natural as if ever could; a big long hand with metal claws for hands. Carlisle and everyone looked like they wanted to say "you did this?" but the only thing that was spoken was "May i take a closer look?" which wasn't spoken by Carlise to everyone's surpise. And no not Emmett either. It was infact Jasper. "Just be careful." Haji warned again, studying the blond warrior as he moved closer.

Haji distantly knew that he had seen the boy before but since Bella hadn't asked he didn't care. "you can all look." he said patisonly noticing the doctor and big guy both wanted to but decided to wait.

Jasper studied Haji's hand brows furred and while Bella watched him she asked what was wrong. She had moved on to Haji's lap when she finished unwrapping his hand and while he held out his hand she couldn't wringed her fingers though his since his arms where longer. "I remember this; seeing something like your hand." Jasper quickly amended when he felt a spirk of anger ennight in Bella.

"When you were human?" Edward said thought not really a question and more of a statement. "Yeah, but that was durning the civil war, in Texas." Jasper mumbled. Bella, Haji, Riku and Solomon all exchanged a look between them and when Haji didn't get any protest from Bella he said with his deep voice. "I did travel throught Texas around that time. But that's not where you know me." He added absentmindedly. Of course this caused Jasper to take a step back and so meeting the eyes of the other two he momented them over.

With the doctor He waited for him to ask questions. Haji wouldn't help him study his hand but felt no need not to abashed him. So after a minute Carlisle asked him to turn his hand over, and eventally if he could touch Haji's hand. "Only the skin." Haji warned.

"Do you have full funtion of the hand, any stiffness, resistence?" Carlisle asked.

"No."

"Will you spread your fingers for me. Thank you now could your turn your hand?" Haji did ask he was asked, spread his fingers and before Carlisle could regester it, turned his had over to see his palm.

Unneavered Carlisle ammended it by asking for him to slowly turn his hand over, so he could see the movement in Haji's joints and bone strucher. Haji contue to follow Carlisle's commands when Emmett finally got tried of waitting for Carlisle walked up toward Haji and being quick reached forward to touch Haji's hand. Claws. "Don't, you'll cut yourself." Haji warned even as Emmett reached toward him. However when Haji said this Bella could see that it was the wrong thing to say and with a quick glance with Riku and Solomon wondered why Haji even said anything. It wasn't like him.

"Emmett don't." Edward said appearently seeing what Emmett was going to do. Haji had enough time to look at Bella brefly, wanting her reaction. But her only responds was to bury her face into his upper stomach and mumble every so sofly "little". Hearing that Haji let Emmett run his hands over Haji's claws and as he warned Emmett's finger sliced open nearly to his the bone and almost though before Haji hand snapped out and grabbed his hand.

"Holy shit!" Emmett said or really yelled trying to yeld his hand away form the claws, however Haji's hand held him fast and firm. "I warned you." Haji said firmly before letting him go. The whole affair had took a matter of seconds but it caused Jasper to remember where he had seen Haji's hand. When Jasper just started traveling toward the army sign up, He had just visited a tavern that night having missed the sign up stand in town. He was done sodrowned in the sorrows and after stumbbing out he met something, he couldn't remember what but he believed Haji saved him. Yes, Haji had. Though he didn't remember what had attacked him, he remembered tat hand diving thought the air cutting everything it touched and saved his life...

But, there was something else...

_"Haji..." a smooth rich female voice called out. She was up hill from them, and called out to him with such affection Jasper , even wasted knew they were close. From where he was Jasper could only see her billiowing long skirt. A drak jean blue that was common in that time._

_"Are you finish?" She called out holding a nearby tree in order to lean out farther. Jasper still couldn't see her face but the moment Haji heard her voice he looked toward her. _

_"There's a surviver." He annouced telling Jasper while Haji's attention appeared forcus on her, he was aware of everything around him._

_"Is he hurt?" She asked curiousty in her voice._

_"No, he's just drunk?" He called back calmly._

_"Great um, leave him be, i'm hungry." She called out strighting up and Jasper watched that without a second thought Haji jumped up onto the hill and landed lightly a foot or two away from her._

"I met you on my way into joining the army." jasper said sofly thought he only got a nod from Haji who now hand his fingers wound thought Bella's hand, carefully. "But who was the girl?" Jasper asked confused.

"Jasper, right?" Haji asked receaving a nod from Jasper this time.

"Yea."

"The girl was and is someone special to me, she's..."  
"Me," Bella said smiling as she leaned hevyer on him.

"You." Haji agreed as softly down as he asked her to help wrap his hand.


End file.
